1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of automated equipment used to manufacture, rout, and/or cut I-Joists to size, specifically to a system and method for the automated application of buffer and/or adhesive material to I-joists prior to their installation at a construction site, whereby a controlled amount of material with adhesive and/or buffering capability, and an optional protective liner, are automatically and successively applied to the top flange of each I-joist, and wherein such system (also herein called “enhancement application station”) may be associated with the in-feed of a saw system before the I-joists are routed and/or cut to size, associated with the out-feed of a saw system after the I-joists are routed and/or cut to size, associated with a saw system between the equipment used to rout and/or cut the I-joists to size, associated with an I-joist manufacturing saw line that makes I-joists and cuts them to size, or used as a stand-alone unit wherein raw and/or pre-cut I-joists can be manually inserted into the system for adhesive/buffer/liner enhancement. The present invention system may comprise coordinated mechanical, electrical, and pneumatic components to achieve the adhesive, buffer, and/or protective liner applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's construction, most local building codes require adhesive bonding in floor construction, which has led to the common practice of manually applying liquid adhesives on site. However, there are at least two important disadvantages to the on-site manual application of liquid adhesives during floor construction. One such disadvantage is that it is labor intensive and can significantly increase construction cost. The second such disadvantage is that there is the potential for inconsistent application, whereby, if too little adhesive is used, maximum sheer and strength in the finished construction project is not achieved. In the alternative, if too much adhesive is applied, material cost is unnecessarily increased. In addition, weather conditions also can adversely affect the bonding of adhesives applied on site by interfering with its application or curing, or both. To overcome these disadvantages, the present invention comprises a method and automated system used for the enhancement of I-joists with adhesive, buffer material, and/or release liner prior to their installation at a construction site or return to inventory. It has many advantages over the prior art method of on-the-job manual adhesive application now in use. One of the main advantages of automated adhesive application using the present invention is that it is manufactured in a controlled environment that achieves a more consistent and stronger bond of the adhesive layer to the I-joist than can be achieved with on-the-job adhesive applications. The controlled manufacturing environment for the present invention also creates a good bond between the release liner and the protected adhesive layer beneath it so that the release liner is not easily dislodged by casual contact prior to I-joist installation on a construction jobsite, allowing the adhesive to remain in its optimum condition for easy, rapid, strongly bonded, and secure I-joist installation. Also, as a result of the controlled manufacturing environment at the time the release liner is applied over the present invention adhesive layer, the adhesive layer stays covered and dry prior to I-joist installation, whereby I-joist installation during adverse weather conditions does not interfere with or diminish the bonding capability of the pre-applied adhesive. Further, as no curing time is required for the present invention adhesive layer after on-site I-joist installation, its bonding is prompt and immediately strong. Another advantage of the present invention is that the protective release liner over the adhesive and/or buffer material layer is configured and positioned to prevent adhesive degradation prior to I-joist installation, either from casual contact with other objects during transport and handling that could lead to the removal of indiscriminate portions of the adhesive layer via nicking or gouging, as well as various potentially degrading contact of the adhesive or buffer material layer with airborne particles, other debris, moisture, and direct solar radiation during the transport of the I-joists enhanced with the present invention, their storage, and/or while they are present on a construction site waiting for installation. Further, the cost of the automated application of the present invention adhesive and/or buffer layer and protective release liner to I-joists prior to their delivery to a construction jobsite is very low when compared to the on-site labor cost needed to achieve the enhanced strength in a finished floor that is mandated by most local codes. A further advantage of the low cost present invention in areas subject to severe weather conditions, such as but not limited to areas frequently experiencing hurricanes, typhoons, and tornados, the present invention can provide a means for strengthening the connection between I-joists and adjacent sheer panels in roof construction for a very low material and labor cost when compared to on-site manual adhesive application, which is not currently required by building codes or routinely done in today's residential and commercial construction. No method or system of I-joist enhancement is known that provides the valued-enhanced product or other advantages of the present invention enhancement application station.